


形而上流星

by GoteborgRose



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoteborgRose/pseuds/GoteborgRose
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Pisces Aphrodite
Kudos: 1





	形而上流星

撒加回家的时候客厅是黑的。  
等他打开灯带才注意到花瓶的碎片，散落一地的玫瑰和摔出电池的遥控器板。电视机线随意地垂在一侧，而蜷在沙发上的是不断发抖的阿布罗狄。  
他换上拖鞋，解开领带，坐在沙发上亲吻了阿布罗狄。阿布罗狄的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，他搂住撒加的脖子，像抓住救命的稻草。  
“又看到可怕的东西了吗？”  
怀里的人点点头。  
“没关系，我已经回来了，不用害怕。”  
撒加把他抱进卧室，拉上青绿色的窗帘。  
夜晚是让人沉溺的，柔和的灯光暂时驱散病人的恐慌，让他逐渐地配合治疗。阿布罗狄的长发散在绀蓝色的床单上，像浸在海洋中忧郁的人鱼，微微眯起瞳孔。他指尖扣着床单，身体也在颤抖，用有些急迫的眼神凝视撒加。这是他一个人所无法控制的处境，需要医生给予贴身的引导。  
撒加坐在他身边亲吻他的耳垂，开始每个夜晚例行的治疗。

爱与交织的体温是阿布罗狄最好的药剂。  
当撒加修长的手在他身上游移时，阿布罗狄就感到安心。触碰到了，真实的两个人的感觉。撒加一边亲吻一边掀起阿布罗狄的睡衣，用指腹细微的摩擦使他呼吸平稳。他白皙的脖子线条分明，充盈着诱惑的美丽。撒加把头埋进阿布罗狄颈间，牙齿在锁骨上细细啃咬，留下了深深浅浅的印痕。  
撒加是医生，是施舍者，也是索取者。等阿布罗狄被酥软的感觉麻痹头脑后，撒加就彻底脱下阻隔的衣物，沉溺于治愈的欢愉。阿布罗狄低哼着起伏胸口，闭眼感受颈部温热的鼻息。  
“啊……撒加……”  
病人念出医生的名字，是需要深入的讯号。  
撒加吻上阿布罗狄的肩膀，开始爱抚他的脊背。阿布罗狄的身体很敏感，在撒加爱意的摸索下变得燥热难耐。他面颊潮红，身体已然放松，迷离的眼神刺激着撒加膨胀的欲望。撒加压住他啮咬胸前挺立的粉樱，唇齿的触碰带着略略疼痛的力度。阿布罗狄被这种尖锐细碎的痛感折磨得有些难受，他下意识握住撒加的发梢，翕动双唇索吻。撒加顺着他胸腔的骨骼上移，吻过脖子，最后才予以亲吻。阿布罗狄扬起舌尖与他交缠，分离时牵出透明的口液。  
医生的满足感，病人的满足感，全都要在情欲中获得和交换。  
撒加左手抚摸阿布罗狄的腰肢，右手揉弄他的阴茎上下撸动。阿布罗狄眯着眼满足地呻吟，握在撒加手中的胀起的下体也充斥起渴望释放的痛感。  
“还不许射。”  
撒加的医嘱是不可逾越的戒条，阿布罗狄点点头，配合着继续忍耐。他得到的奖励是填满口腔的充实。撒加那根尤物顶着阿布罗狄喉咙，每一次抽动都足以刺激紧绷的神经。阿布罗狄感到满足，他有技巧地用舌头舔舐，像病人对医生及时地给予反应。同时，他的腿在撒加胯间摩擦，双手扶住他的肩膀，他感到迫不及待。  
“别急。”  
撒加抬起阿布罗狄的左腿架在自己肩上，用津液润湿颤抖的穴口。他伸进一根手指，探索阿布罗狄紧窄的后穴，肌体摩挲交错，被舒缓的精神带来的是迷失的快感。他能感受到阿布罗狄的紧张和按捺不住的兴奋，正收缩着把他夹紧。撒加拍打了他的屁股，伸进第二根手指，并模仿着交媾的动作抽动起来。  
恐惧治疗的过程又期许治愈的美好，在这样灼烧的情欲里，撒加顶进阿布罗狄的身躯。  
“进……进来了……”  
阿布罗狄大口喘息，试图在稀薄的空气中得以缓和，无意识地呻吟像在企求更为深入地撞击。撒加抱紧他有力地满足，撕扯着积压在意识里的病源，阿布罗狄痉挛的足弓贴合着自己的后背，如同在痛苦中幸福地挣扎。眼泪顺着侧脸滑落，撒加心疼地低头亲吻，并用后庭更充盈的快乐肯定他的努力。  
经历美好的交合后，病情也得以缓解，二人的治疗在极致的释放中结束。阿布罗狄疲惫地靠在撒加怀里，眼神充满平和惬意。他贴着撒加宽厚的胸膛，均匀地汲取他的体温，看起来与常人无异。  
此刻，阿布罗狄全然忘记独自在家所感到的恐惧，他用抛弃记忆的方式来保护自己，只留存最信任的他与撒加的时间。  
但对撒加而言，他不知道这其中是否夹杂着私心。

阿布罗狄是一次海难中生还的幸存者，他的履历上是担任少年游泳队队长的纪录。不幸的是，等他被救上岸昏迷了两天以后，他对海洋充满恐惧，甚至一般的泳池也会引起他不安的反应。撒加回看了下午的节目，不出所料的，因为突然出现的大海，阿布罗狄把花瓶砸向电视，摔坏了遥控器板，发现问题仍然没有解决，又挣扎着拔掉了电视机线。对于撒加来讲，这是再平常不过的事，他要做的就是平复他的心情，再激励他自身的保护机制，屏蔽掉痛苦不堪的回忆。  
第一次看见阿布罗狄时，撒加正在恩师希欧的办公室实习。这个在海难中成为孤儿的男孩被安置在福利机构的疗养院，由希欧医生负责调理身心。白天的阿布罗狄经常一个人坐在绿茵旁的长椅上发呆，他水蓝的卷发衬着白皙的肌肤，眼角点着小小的泪痣。在健康的状态下，他是和天使一样美丽的孩子，让撒加忍不住多看一眼。偶尔实习的空暇，撒加也会去找阿布罗狄聊天，或是从外面带书本给他打发时间。他性格温顺，对撒加毫不排斥，甚至有一种特别的喜欢。每次撒加来医院的时候，阿布罗狄都会露出少见的笑容，让撒加觉得自己对他而言是无可替代的。  
起初阿布罗狄只是畏惧海水和海洋的生物，后来连游泳池和浴缸里的水也会让他不安，这样过激的反应一度让希欧困扰。尽管希欧医生一直尝试各种办法帮助阿布罗狄，但收效甚微。阿布罗狄在谈话中也对海洋相当避讳，只有唯一一次和撒加的交谈中涉及。当他某天心血来潮问起撒加海洋原本的样子时，撒加说自己并不喜欢。  
从此阿布罗狄就将这个事物与自己隔离。  
在阿布罗狄十岁那年，希欧医生因为意外去世，接替他的主治医是他熟悉的撒加。为了便于观察治疗，撒加把他接到自己家里。离开疗养院的那天，阿布罗狄坐在撒加的车上一路都很兴奋，像是摆脱了困扰的牢笼，眼里写满对新生活的期许。撒加同样感到高兴，他喜欢的人就在他身边，由他见证着成长。   
只有撒加才有这样的资格。  
等到阿布罗狄十八岁生日的那天，撒加第一次引领他品尝了属于成年人的滋味，前所未有的快感为治疗开拓了捷径。惶恐也好，痛苦也好，只要在夜晚交织的快乐中就可以掩埋，进一步促使他选择性忘记。  
唯独阿布罗狄病情日渐好转的事实，无论撒加是否干预过，都不可逆地发生着。

直到这年的初春，阿布罗狄基本上从阴影里走出来了。他在网上结识了新的朋友，成了和撒加闲谈时无法回避的话题。  
海洋，这个曾经与他相距甚远的事物，一旦摒弃了它所带来的恐惧，就剩下广阔、深邃与自由，那是原本应该扎根于阿布罗狄生命中的存在。他会涂着樱色的唇彩，翻阅海洋的画片，想起年少时游弋于水中的过去，笑容如拨开阴霾的晴日一般灿烂、温暖。  
“我和朋友们打算月末去海边。”  
阿布罗狄晚饭时候说出了自己的计划，他期许地看着撒加，似乎在渴求认可。与其说计划，不如称之为没有商谈余地的决定。撒加对这个突然的想法感到惧怕，他隐隐皱了皱眉，但没有让这个动作停留太久。  
“要去多久？”  
“半个月左右，我想让撒加和我一起。”  
“半个月吗？”撒加摇摇头，用温柔的声音低语，“抱歉阿布罗狄，医院的话没办法休假呢。”  
阿布罗狄露出遗憾的表情，那是撒加不愿看到的表情。  
“有朋友的话，应该不会寂寞吧。”他转口安慰，希望能让阿布罗狄开心起来。  
“可是……”阿布罗狄沉默了一会，没再坚持下去，“既然撒加会为难，那么就算了。”  
“我吃饱了。”  
阿布罗狄起身去收拾餐具。撒加凝视着他的背影，总觉得二人之间阻隔了无形的东西。当阿布罗狄不再是他的病人，当阿布罗狄有了自己的朋友，他已经不是他唯一的依靠，就连海洋也由维系物转成插足品。  
他更加厌恶这样的大海。

“明明可以把撒加介绍给他们认识。”  
阿布罗狄收拾衣物的时候还在低声地表示不满，撒加坐下来揉揉他的头发，随手帮他把衣服叠起来。  
“没办法，以后会有机会的。”他还是这样温柔，隐藏自己内心的痛苦，“我等你发照片给我，有什么想告诉我的也可以随时和我说。”  
“好吧，我会给撒加带礼物的。”  
阿布罗狄把行李箱清点完毕，准备上锁。撒加忽然想起什么，他从衣柜里取出一顶白色的太阳帽。  
“把这个带上吧亲爱的，海滨城市阳光足，用得上。”  
“啊！我差点都忘了。”阿布罗狄搂住撒加的脖子亲了一下，“这顶帽子还是撒加买给我的吧，那个时候就好期待可以戴上它的一天……虽然这次撒加不在，但都是因为撒加我才能痊愈。”  
撒加笑着：“就算是这样也还是要小心，要时常报平安给我。”  
“我会的。”  
阿布罗狄回答他，开始了期盼已久的旅行。  
和每天一样，撒加的作息没有什么改变。早餐是双人份的面包、牛奶和煎蛋，白色布艺的餐桌上照例摆着玫瑰。撒加有上班前看新闻的习惯，电视下方滚动的是失事不久的渡轮遇难者名单。  
“真惨啊，还好我的阿布罗狄没事。”  
撒加喝完牛奶，看着旁边空荡荡的的椅子，好像阿布罗狄还睡意朦胧地含着面包片。  
在医院加班了两天后，撒加疲倦地回到家，尽管没有开灯，他还是注意到抱着膝盖坐在墙角的那个单薄的身影。  
“阿布罗狄？你为什么会在家？”  
顾不上脱外衣，撒加走过去抱住他，怀里的人死死抓着他的手。  
“海难……撒加……海难……”  
“什么……海难？”  
“船……撞在一起……他们都死了……只有我……”  
阿布罗狄的话语淹没在哭腔中，撒加顿了一秒，随即轻轻抚摸他的脸颊——  
“别害怕亲爱的，已经回家了。”

时间流淌过死寂的客厅，零散的衣物落在沙发和地毯上，可以听到低微的啜泣，与墙上秒针的声音交错。阿布罗狄眼神空洞，像失了魂一样裹在被子里发抖，脸上还有流干的泪痕。撒加就坐在他旁边静静地看着。不知为何，从最开始看到新闻的时刻起，他就没有任何担忧的征兆，甚至笃定阿布罗狄不会遭遇渡轮失事的灾难。现在他果然好好地回到自己身边，不论经历过什么，都再一次成为海难的幸存者。  
祈祷过吗？  
撒加不是相信命运的人，他知道自己不会平白无故地深信不疑，他一定做了什么。  
凌晨时候，阿布罗狄的情绪转向平稳，他安静地枕着撒加的膝盖入睡。撒加小心翼翼地抱他到床上躺好，确保阿布罗狄已经睡熟。他决定泡一下澡缓解身心的疲劳。等他推开浴室门，那浸泡在红色浴缸里有些浮肿的身体，正是他亲爱的阿布罗狄。  
撒加僵硬地愣在门口，喉咙像卡住一样发不出任何声音，他无法再向前挪动一步。  
是的，早在出发的当晚撒加就已经割开他的手腕，为了把他留在身边，只有这样阿布罗狄才是安全的。  
阿布罗狄已经死了。  
“唔……撒加……那个是我吗……”  
身后的微弱的声音直接贯穿了撒加的心脏，他不敢回头，不敢面对那张美丽的脸和那双透明的眼睛。他屏住呼吸，攥紧自己的衣角  
“那个样子不好看，我不想变成那个样子。”  
“阿布罗狄……”  
“我想和撒加在一起。”  
阿布罗狄从身后抱住了他，甚至是缠绕紧他的身体。他水蓝的头发勒住撒加脖子，身体开始腐烂，从躯干里爬出的尸虫落在两个人之间，将他们咬食殆尽。  
“不要！”  
撒加猛然惊醒，冷汗顺着额角流下，直到从安然无恙的现实中发觉。  
“是梦吗……”他看着身边的人，一时间无法感知自己的心情，“我为什么……会做这样的梦……”  
阿布罗狄没有醒，只是因为被打扰而低哼一声，又往撒加怀里贴近了些。他恬静地呼吸，侧脸不像梦里那样冰冷，睫毛也微微颤动。撒加忍不住把他抱得更紧。他不能失去阿布罗狄，从这个迷路的孩子走进他生命里的那一刻，就注定无法从他身边逃离。

撒加是医生，也是病入膏肓的病人，他有着重度的人格分裂，违背他的意识做着独立的事情。早在自己还跟随恩师实习的时候，另一个人格就开始隐隐作祟，但希欧医生的提醒并没有引起撒加在意，直到希欧医生的死亡。  
所有人都以为是二人争执中发生了意外，只有撒加知道，是他杀了希欧。因为希欧的心理引导产生了反效果，导致撒加被压抑的人格爆发，而这一切都被病房里的阿布罗狄看在眼里。  
“撒加先生……”  
听到突然的声音，撒加才想起一直被希欧带在身边的男孩，他回头与阿布罗狄对视，双瞳里布满血丝。  
“你都看见了？”  
“是……血？”  
阿布罗狄指着白大衣被染红的地方，任凭撒加怎样擦拭也无事于补。不安的内心被男孩的眼神刺激到焦灼惶恐，他环视左右，目光定格于身边的笔筒——零散插着的尖锐铅笔——对于刺穿一颗心脏而言，足够了。  
这是撒加最狼狈的时刻，他控制不住颤抖的双拳，急促地呼吸。阿布罗狄走近他，带着一股压迫感，使原本狭小的办公室变得更加狭隘起来。他每一个细微的变化都映在撒加眼里，是维持撒加理智最后的底线。阿布罗狄越过了安全距离，他捧起撒加受伤的左手，用桌旁的酒精和纱布包扎起来。  
痛感像刺进头脑的锋利的针，仿佛又唤醒撒加心底的恶魔，但就算理性崩坏，他也没有对阿布罗狄动手。  
在那个小小的身体里，撒加感受不到敌意。  
“等一下阿布罗狄，你……”  
“撒加先生被我弄疼了吗？”  
“不是……谢谢你……”  
阿布罗狄朝他露出美丽的笑容。恍惚间，撒加意识到阿布罗狄头脑的机制再一次出于保护自身的目的过滤掉他所畏惧的事情。阿布罗狄处理伤口的动作十分熟练，他经常因为失控而弄伤自己，时间久了也学会了简单的包扎，然后他安静地坐在撒加旁边。  
“你在等希欧吗？”  
阿布罗狄点点头：“今天好像都没有看见他呢。”  
“他要出国了，所以在家里休假。”  
“诶？”  
“他把阿布罗狄托付给我，从今天起，我就是你的主治医了。”  
撒加换上新的白大衣，拥抱了天使阿布罗狄。

对阿布罗狄来说，撒加第二人格的存在是他知晓的秘密。朝夕相处的生活放大了隐藏的细节，也一点点回溯了暂时忘却的记忆。随着身体的好转，很多刺激对阿布罗狄来说已经称不上畏惧之物，但他似乎并不愿意接受治愈的过程。他把撒加的第二人格成为“亚历士”，是站在他身后守护他的战神。  
阿布罗狄是病人，也是撒加的医生，只有阿布罗狄才会得到亚历士的认可。  
撒加唯一的诉求即是世界上只有自己和阿布罗狄，朋友、亲属或是其他任何可能的插足都不应该存在。就算撒加自己还没能完全意识到这种心情，阿布罗狄也早已经从亚历士那里明白，这种独占是自己的归宿，也是自己的期许。  
因为阿布罗狄也只需要撒加，只需要亚历士。 

撒加这一次回家的时候，看见的是亲手打碎鱼缸的阿布罗狄，和在地面上挣扎的不久前刚从夜市上捞回的金鱼。  
“对不起我……看见水波忽然就……”  
阿布罗狄哽咽着，声音也在颤抖，像一个犯错的孩子。撒加忽然如释重负，从梦境里滋生的念头在那一刻消失得无影无踪。他走到阿布罗狄面前像平常一样爱抚，又轻轻吻了他的脸颊。  
“没关系亲爱的，我们不养了。”  
撒加抱起阿布罗狄走进卧室，重新拉上了青绿色的窗帘。

治不好病的医生和不愿被治好的病人，只需守着二人的规则相爱。

【End】


End file.
